


Are Strangers really Strangers?

by Whatadream24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Home Invasion, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart pounds and your hands begin to sweat, you know what is happening. The loud banging at the front door has you trembling with so much fear and from close behind, you can hear the shattering of glass as it hits the linoleum floor in the dark kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Strangers really Strangers?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Just got really bored last night and decided to make a random one-shot story. Never made a Reader's POV story so here it is, hope it's a good read!

Your heart pounds and your hands begin to sweat, you know what is happening. The loud banging at the front door has you trembling with so much fear and from close behind, you can hear the shattering of glass as it hits the linoleum floor in the dark kitchen. You are all alone, you have been for a year now but it had been your choice, your idea to move out from your childhood home. You can see your cell phone sitting on the couch where you had left it from where you crouch but the pounding continues and now there is someone inside with you.

 

You feel a sudden burn bubbling up in your throat and it's just begging to be let out. So you scream as loud as you possibly can only to have it held in by a leather gloved hand. Oh no, the stranger has got a hold of you now and it's absolutely terrifying. You can smell the strangers warm breath and the familiar scent of leather gloves. You kick and you claw at the hand but nothing happens, you're stuck. The pounding at the front door stops for a split second just before the door comes flying off of its hinges. Your heart is ready to burst and you are covered in sweat and tears.

 

It's a man covered head to toe in black. He's got a gun and the sight of it shining in the dim light makes your toes curl and your head spin. "We won't hurt you, just keep quiet and we will be outta here before you know it," the man behind you with his hand pressed to you mouth whispers in your ear and before he pulls himself away, you hear the awful sound of duct tape being ripped apart.

 

You wiggle this time but the man growls something animalistic and slams your face into the hard floor. A muffled curse slips your lips and you feel a sudden trickle of blood run from your nostril.

 

"Stay fucking calm!" the man behind you shouts and the other man who had broke down the door is no where in sight. You can't see his black boots anywhere. The duct tape rips again and you can feel the man wrap it around and around your wrists until you can't even move them apart. He lifts your head up from the floor with a fistful of your hair in his hand and he slaps on a long piece of duct tape against your mouth. You are scared for your life right now but when you hear the fading footsteps of your attacker, you are safe for the moment, or at least that's what you thought. 

 

The footsteps return and you panic inside and out. You kick your legs and your words are muffled against the tape. There is no point in talking. "Hey, don't be so scared, we aren't here to hurt you but we do want some of your stuff," the man is bent to one of his knees right in front of you looking down at you but you don't want to look up. You don't even want to see the eyes of the man, you are too afraid. The man stops talking and stands back up. You hear the sounds his pants make when he leaves and you feel relieved again. Why you, why is this happening to you, you're a good person? The worst always happens to the best of people, is all that you can say to yourself.

 

There is glass breaking, dressers scraping against the wooden floors above you and curses shared by the two thieves as they rummage through your belongings. You just lay here, letting your mind try to find some kind of peace but it doesn't happen, you can't find any.

 

A gun is fired and you jolt all about, warm tears wetting your entire face. It's fired a second time and then a third. You are whimpering now, feeling so hopeless. There is a loud thud afterwards and you scream. You pinch your eyes closed and kick your legs. You keep on screaming but the subtle sound of something less heavier than your dresser sliding along the floor has you shaking to the bone. The sound eventually fades and familiar footsteps March loudly down the stairs. You can't believe this, you can't believe any of it. "Fuck him, fuck him!" You can hear the man curse to himself in the hallway near the staircase and he comes strolling into the living room where you are and you close your eyes. He's breathing heavily and it only puts more fear and stress on your soul. 

 

"He wouldn't let me do it so I had to kill him, I-I had to kill him..." the man says out loud and his voice is obviously shaken. He's close to you now and you open your eyes slowly to see his dirty brown work boots right there.

 

You scream again but it's soft this time. You don't want to freak the man out anymore than he already is. You keep your cheek against the floor and listen to the sounds all around you. "I don't want any of your things, what I want is you," he speaks again and his voice is low. You begin to realize what it is he means and all you do is kick and squirm like a little worm. 

 

"I have wanted you for a long time," the man coos and you cry some more, the blood inside your nose drying up. You have no idea what he's talking about until he rips off his ski mask and orders you to look at him. You are hesitant for a moment but when he grabs a fistful of your hair again, your eyes grow wide at the man before you. You swallow and freeze almost instantly at the sight of him. It's Ben Noble, one of your closest friends from college. You already knew all the rumors about him spreading through the school but you never thought they were true, he was a sweet man, he did pretty much everything for you.

 

"You left me when I needed you," Ben whispers into your face, still holding your head up by your deep golden brown locks of hair. You have no idea how he found you, you moved far away from Chicago and now here he is, threatening to harm you in the most awful way. You tell him no but it's muffled by the tape. You kick but you kick one leg too hard and knock your ankle into a nearby table leg. Ben frowns and crawls over to your sore ankle on his knees. He would do anything for you. "My-my life is ruined because of you, I-I had to erase the pain with...with the only thing I knew would help," he says to you in a voice so destroyed and lost; you feel bad for him because he did have a screwed up life, he told you stories and you kept them to yourself but here he is trying to get you to listen, you are so scared though.

 

You know what he's about to say next. Ben Noble, the sweetest man you have ever known is doing drugs, the cute science geek you fell in love with as an older brother does drugs, he's into drugs!

 

You didn't do anything though, you finished college, found your one and only and moved away from that crazy city. Tonight that one and only isn't here, you are alone with your crazy ex best friend. "Nobody cared about me the way you did, you made me feel normal, I felt so whole with you," the man speaks softly to you while gently rubbing circles into your bruised ankle with his glove covered thumbs.

 

You continue to cry but that's all you do. "Every girl was afraid of me, everyone was afraid of me, they all picked on me, but you never did, you were always there for me like I was for you," you hear Ben explain to you, his quiet voice getting a tad higher.You turn your head to the side and peek over your shoulder at him. He looks pretty much the same, big brown eyes, curly dirty blonde hair and slight facial hair with a little extra weight but he is the same. He must be in his thirties by now, it's been a few years since college. You haven't forgotten about Ben though, not once.

 

You feel sweat roll down your face along with the tears. Ben's fingers turn violent real fast and he squeezes your ankle, causing you to jerk and gasp. You curse behind the tape but it's useless, Ben can't hear it."You hurt me, hurt me so bad," he growls lowly and you hear him shuffling around and suddenly, you feel the cold barrel of his pistol pressing into my temple. You're frozen again, whimpering like a baby.

You shake your head back and forth hoping Ben understands what you mean. You listen to him breathe and he cocks the gun and it sends cold shivers down your very spine. You are about to be nothing but a lifeless body on the floor. He doesn't get it, the gun presses harder into your temple and you wince. Ben crawls over top of you very carefully and wraps his legs around your waist, trying not to push down on you.

 

"I can shoot you and end it all right now but I don't want to lose you again, I care about you so much!" Ben says to you in your ear, his weight becoming a sudden bother. You are still shaking and cry some more. You press the side of your face into the bloodied floor beneath you and close your eyes. Your breathing is finally slowing down but the second Ben moves the gun down the back of your neck and rests it in the center of your spine your heart races again.

 

He's going to kill you, maybe not right this second but soon. "I am going to take what I deserve!" he hisses awfully into your ear and uses his free hand to pull down your jeans. No, no no no no!! You scream as loud and as hard as you can behind the duct tape but all it earns you is a rough push to the spine. You don't dare do that again.

 

You hear him chuckle nervously, struggling to pull the jeans over your hips. You are somewhat glad for that but he still manages with one hand to drag them down over your ass and all that's left is your underwear.

 

"You have always been mine and now we can finally share this intimate moment together," he's whispering against your ear again and dips his fingers beneath the waistband of your underwear, those fingers of his dancing along your soft flesh. Your trembling like you had just emerged from an ocean of ice cold water. He notices your involuntary movements but it doesn't stop him.

 

He's almost ready. You feel and you hear him shuffling around with his own pants, trying to pull them down and the clicking of his belt makes you squeeze your eyes shut. "I won't hurt you," he whispers to you and he lays his broad chest against your back and without much warning, he finds what he's looking for and pushes his hips forward. The first thrust is awkward and makes you gasp. He looks down and does his best to try and find your entrance. When he does, he pushes his tip through and feels your body ultimately tense up.

There is nothing but pain, pain all over the place. You are sore and dry. Ben doesn't seem bothered by that though, he keeps on going at a slow pace, the gun still pressed into your spine.

 

"Oh, this is more amazing than I have imagined," he comments and you can hear him smile. Ben uses his free hand to rub the back of your head, his fingers bare and getting lost in your messy locks of hair. You grit your teeth and whimper. It feels as if you're being stabbed from the inside with a serrated knife.You want it to end but it doesn't. Ben tells you he loves you, that he missed you and that he will never leave you alone again. You are scared and probably will be for a long long time.


End file.
